


You’ve Got My Devotion

by snymph12



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snymph12/pseuds/snymph12
Summary: Actions speak louder than words......but words are just as powerful.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	You’ve Got My Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something soft, short and sweet. Thanks to [burnt_oranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_oranges/pseuds/burnt_oranges) for being my second pair of eyes.
> 
> There’s some _implied_ sexual content, for a whole 3 lines?

_ Actions speak louder than words. _

Zuko believes that statement to be true, and has been raised to be mindful of how he presents himself for that very fact. He has long since learned that a few choice actions, made even when too young to understand, have repercussions that can be felt for years.

That belief is ingrained in him, burned into his skin, yet he will look at Sokka and want to shout to the world just how much the man means to him. How every glance his way is worth every second they spend apart. No action has ever felt enough, and Zuko knows that no words will ever be enough to express what Sokka means to him.

Zuko is happy to leave it as is, and continue his attempt to show in his actions what Sokka means to him, if not for last night.

Sokka had said  _ it  _ last night, whispered it out like a secret into Zuko’s skin, practically drowned out by the moan of Zuko’s sudden release. Zuko’s heart had pounded loudly in his ears, and he’d felt as though he couldn’t breathe. Sokka's lips brushed his cheek, but the words still hadn’t been able to leave his lips, even then.

_ Those  _ kind of words hadn’t left his lips in years, not since before he knew to be mindful of what he said. What good were words if they couldn’t properly convey what Zuko meant? What he felt. How could a simple four letter word ever be enough? Sokka deserved  _ more _ .

Now, in the light of morning Zuko watches as Sokka prepares breakfast, making tea the way Zuko prefers. This too is normal, familiar, and so achingly domestic that Zuko never wants it to end. He’ll never be able to give enough for it to  _ feel _ as though it’s enough, Zuko knows that, but still…

“I love you.”

Zuko states it plainly, let’s the words finally come out. They’re not enough, but they make Zuko feel vulnerable. He watches Sokka freeze for a moment, turning enough to stare at Zuko in surprise before his expression softens into a profound fondness.

“I know,” he says warmly, his eyes practically glow, “I’ve always known.” He walks over with Zuko’s breakfast and tea in hand. “I love you, too,” Sokka says, pressing a chaste kiss to Zuko’s temple. “Eat up, we’re meeting Katara in an hour,” and just like that Sokka resumes with preparing his own breakfast.

Actions speak louder than words, and Zuko doesn’t believe that  _ love _ is enough. But he loves the way it’s said from Sokka’s lips, the way the words mean more  _ for Zuko _ , because  _ Sokka _ is more.


End file.
